


Green-Eyed

by AlToHi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlToHi/pseuds/AlToHi
Summary: Wherein jealousy takes its toll on both reader and Leon





	Green-Eyed

For what felt like the umpteenth time tonight, your dissatisfaction towards the evening presents itself as another gruff sigh escaping your lips. You weave your fingers together, thumbs fidgeting to cope with your current irked state. ****

From under the polished mahogany of the bar, you swing your exposed legs to cross them, not caring for the tight space or that the fitted navy-blue dress you wore rode up with your movement.

No, you were too bothered by other things.

You rest your arms on the wooden counter-top, leaning on it before cupping your fifth or sixth glass of whiskey in the last two hours. You rotate the drink, watching the rust-colored liquid swivel with your indolent gesture; it was nearly empty and you keep a mental note to order another round after finishing this one.

Although there was a buzz starting at the back of your head, you were not drunk or the least bit tipsy – it was the blessing and the curse of having a high tolerance for alcohol.

One thing was for certain though, right now was one of the rare occasions you wished you were shit-faced.

The temptation to look over was strong and sprang from your carper side but you will it down with force, knowing no good was going to come out of doing so. Besides, hearing their voices albeit being a number of addled bodies away was enough to get you all grouchy the way you currently were.

You hate how much of a wet blanket you’ve turned in just a few hours of arriving; you hate even more these ill-emotions because you should be celebratory and smiles – this was a very special day after all and it shouldn’t matter that you were feeling like the complete opposite at present. It’s not about you – tonight is not about you.

You rub the rim of your glass deprecatorily, head hanging low, your curled (H/C) hair draping over your shoulders like a curtain.

You felt bad for isolating yourself when you should be socializing – it took you weeks to plan this surprise graduation party, to invite the people here and getting other people to invite those you might have forgotten or not know - but you didn’t want to talk to anyone only to rub off the wrong way.

Despite the whole praise being honest gets, you wish you knew how to mask your true sentiments, to lie through your teeth about how you were really feeling.

This was not how you wanted to spend your remaining days with Leon Kennedy, a very special man in your life, before he leaves for his duties as a cop in Raccoon City.

Leon wasn’t your boyfriend, not yet at least - but the both of you were basically already together. Where you and him stood in terms of what you feel for one another and your dynamic for the last eight months suggested that, even with the lack of an official title, you were very serious and committed.

You huff softly, your hostility still not easing up.

Unfortunately, it seems as though these female friends of his flocking around him, giggling his name and – Dear God, for the life of you – _“subtlety”_ trying to grab his attention by practically pushing their breasts towards his line of sight, haven’t got the memo.

Another irritated sigh, this time accompanied by a hair tuck.

You were a secure person; maybe it didn’t show tonight but you were. You knew you had nothing to be overcritical or nit-picky about because he wasn’t doing anything – but, ironically enough, that was where the situation made you itch.

Leon was completely oblivious to their obvious flirtation, probably passing it off as intoxicated friendliness despite them practically giving him lust eyes the whole duration of their interactions.

_“Ken!”_

You hear one girl giggle a pet name for him, exaggerated, her pitch almost sonic and making you turn your head without realizing so. You automatically wish you hadn’t because your earlier crossed demeanor mutated into an irate state.

A blonde girl wearing a purple cropped halter top was leaned dangerously close to Leon, her hands suggestively brushing up his denim jacket’s sleeve to his shoulders before finally stopping at his chest, giving it a slight push but hovering over it a second longer than needed.

She lets out another amused laugh, complimenting him for being ‘such a funny guy’.

If her suggestive behavior wasn’t already so apparent, this would have been the icing on the cake. Leon wasn’t funny – he was corny. There’s a big difference. You roll your eyes; of course, flattery was going to be their first line of attack.

As much as you ached to go up there and steal Leon away from the harpies, the last thing you wanted to do was keep him for yourself and look like the overbearing ‘girlfriend.’ Your hands were pretty much tied in this one thus why you were in an ever-growing bad mood.

With a deep breath, you return your hands on your drink, grasping it swiftly but a sharp ‘ _clink’_  sounds from when you made contact with the glass. Your (E/C) eyes trail downwards to see the thin silver band on your left hand’s ring finger.

Gingerly, you run the pad of your thumb over the smooth metal before stopping at the center - a knot with a tiny diamond nestled in the middle of it. Your heart flutters at the promise ring Leon had given you just a few days prior, something to ‘remember him by’ when he left for the city hours away from you.

The stinging in your chest grows as the not-so-sweet reminder of his departure reappears. You had maybe a week left with him and here you were brooding in a beautiful dress and a goal in mind of getting absolutely hammered.

“Trouble in paradise?”

You almost gasp in surprise.

In nearly half an hour, this was the first time someone had tried talking to you – probably someone drunk enough not to notice your whole gloomy aura.

Turning your head, you see a man with light brown hair. He pulls out the barstool next to you, his drink – scotch like yours - in hand and he sighs when he plops down on his seat.

When he finally looks up, you were greeted with a kind and handsome face - bright hazel eyes and full, pink lips stretched in a perceptive smile. He looked to be just about your age but you couldn’t match a name to him- so you assumed that he was one of Leon’s friends.

“Leon’s girlfriend, right?” The nameless but seemingly buzzed man asks you with a curious cock of his dark eyebrow, leaning to his side so he could languidly prop his arm on the bar top.

“No,” You answer with a soft shake of your head, setting your glass away as you watch his expression turn into a mildly surprised one. “Not yet at least,” You finish with an exhale and his countenance shifts into amused understanding.

“Leon’s friend?” You return, reciprocating the same interest in knowing his relationship with the man you were dating.

He laughs at that, like your question was some sort of inside joke to him. You couldn’t help but smile at how inane this guy was being; the power of alcohol is truly amazing as it is destructive.

Bringing his drink to his lips, he takes a long sip while some drops of condensation falls on his light grey shirt. The small splatters turn the area it hit dark.

“That’s how the girls in the police academy knew me as too,” He shares thoughtfully, grinning at you. “ _’Are you Leon Kennedy’s friend?’_ ” He imitates, changing the naturally low pitch of his voice to octaves higher in attempt to mimic a feminine one.

You try to stifle in a giggle, putting a hand up and waving it to get him to stop. “That’s a terrible impression,” You tell him, reaching for your glass as well, your glumness fading a bit. He tilts his head in acknowledgement, huffing, “Trust me, it was more annoying when they did it,” He juts a thumb forward.

“I believe you,” You nod, your small smile falling slightly as you shift in your seat to steal a glance. You didn’t know if Leon was still drinking from the same beer bottle in his hand from a while ago but he was taking a long swig, nodding his head with piqued interest at a story one of the harpies was telling him.

He didn’t and hasn’t looked your way for some time now so you avert your attention. You try to push aside the feeling of disappointment brewing in your chest.

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N),” You introduce yourself, trying to grow your smile although noticeably in half-hearted attempt, and stretching a hand for him to shake. The man may be borderline drunk but he could tell the blues you were trying to downplay – it wasn’t hard to see what you were trying to hide.

“Brody Jackson,” He takes your soft hand in his larger, rougher one, holding your gaze in a comforting manner before reclining in his seat. “I was Leon’s roommate and buddy,”

You raise an eyebrow. “Roommate, huh?” You tuck a hand under your chin attentively, attracted to the new information. “What was he like?”

Brody grins, “Really cool guy, I’ll miss the times sneaking beers into our room and staying up talking about the dumbest shit,” He reminisces, a nostalgic look crossing his face. You smile with him, even chuckling a bit imagining Leon in that scenario.

Brody takes a breath, like he was in thought, before looking back at you. “Time really flies, I guess. His request to be assigned to Raccoon City was granted, right?”

You nod, uncrossing your legs that were beginning to fall asleep and placing your hands on your lap. “Yeah,” You affirm, “He’s over the moon,”

“Well, I hope being a policeman in DC isn’t too much of a problem so I could catch up with you guys in the future,” He winks, picking his drink up from the table and gesturing for you to do the same. You oblige happily, taking your glass and clinking it with his. “To Leon and the great cop he’s destined to be,” He cheers.

You grin wide, knowing what he said will be true. “To Leon  _and_ you, and the great cops you’re  _both_  destined to be,” You echo with some corrections, making him beam.

Closing your eyes, you finally finish your alcohol in one go. You nearly gag at how awful warm whiskey tastes like. You make a disgusted sound, shaking your hands as if it will make the bitter tones invading your mouth subside faster.

Brody catches your repulsed expression and laughs, making you chortle with him. After calming down, he simpers, leaning a little. “Now I see why he can’t stop talking about you,” He says with a nod. “You’re cool,”

A little surprised with what he said, you blink at the man, “So set on your statement already? You’ve only known me for-“ Teasing, you look at the silver watch on your wrist. “- five minutes?”

“You had me at  _‘Leon’s friend?’_ ” He joshers with a good-natured mock.

You scoff at his jest, chuckling, “That’s unfair!”

“Hey guys, what’s going on here?”

Suddenly – so suddenly that it made you jolt in surprise - a pair of arms drapes over your body, one around your waist and the other around your chest.

Your back presses against Leon’s front as he pulls you to him, his hair tickling the side of your left cheek as he rests his head on the crook between your neck and your shoulder.

Despite the situation, the skin of your face heats up in a blush as your stomach tumbles with sensation – every time Leon does things like this, your body goes berserk. Granted, it was a bit embarrassing at your grown age but it is what it is. You were smitten over the guy, after all.

“Brody,” Leon greets easily, but there was something in the way he said the other man’s name and how his hold on you tightened slightly that made him seem clipped.

“Leon,” Brody smiles, looking from him to you. “Great party,” He comments with a nod, but you notice as clear as day how drastically his witty behavior toned down.

“Yeah, all thanks to my wonderful girlfriend here,” Leon says, pressing a tender kiss to your cheek. Although your heart skips at the affectionate gesture and him calling you his girlfriend, you knew right then and there that something was definitely up.

Leon was not one for public affection like this.

“So, you’ve met (Y/N) then, of course,” He continues, his breath fanning your neck with each word leaving his mouth. He smelled strongly of beer.

“Yup, she’s a gem, just like you’ve told me,” Brody agrees, giving you a kind smile which you return in appreciation. Leon hums, his sapphire eyes still not leaving the man in front of you both. “Yeah, she is and I’m very lucky to have her,”

Shifting uneasily, you turn your head so you could face Leon. He quickly looks at you, smiling lopsidedly. He was tomato red and from the way he kept moving from feet-to-feet, your suspicion of him being intoxicated was confirmed.

“Brody was just telling me about your dorm room shenanigans,” You share for him to understand, so he could ease up, combing away some stray strands falling over his eyes. He catches your hand and gives it a kiss, failing to pay attention to what you just said.

You frown slightly, never seeing him act this way before. You’ve seen him drunk a number of times, but he was never imperious, flashy or rude like this. It didn’t sit well with you how he was being with Brody, a supposed close friend of his.

Brody clears his throat, breaking your reverie. “Well, it was nice chatting with you both, but I think I’ll go on over to the other cadets there,” He says, pointing to a group and standing from his seat next to you.

“It was nice to finally meet you, (Y/N),” He says genuinely before walking away, Leon and him giving each other pats on the back.

Leon occupies the now-vacant chair and, upon doing so, he grins at you widely and reaches out to hold your hand. “Hey, babe,”

“Hey,” You return the smile, albeit softly. You were pretty upset – because of how long he left you alone for the girls and because of how impolite he kind of was to his friend. You weren’t sure whether or not to bring it up though, not wanting to ruin his vibe, but Leon beats you to it.

“Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” He says thoughtfully, licking his lips as he reaches over for your empty glass and toying with it. He avoids your eyes, “Finding a new potential boyfriend before I leave for Raccoon?”

Immediately, your brows furrow, disapproving of his joke. You realize, though, when he looks at you, that he actually was upset.

“What’s the matter?” You ask him, your face softening at his change of mood.

“Hm?” He hums, still not looking at you, and you sigh with resignation. “You were being rude to Brody, Leon,” You finally tell him, addressing one of your elephants in the room, hoping that if you instigate something, he’ll tell you what was bothering him as well.

A disagreeable expression flashes across his face and you knew he was peeved with what you said. “Was I? Oh, my bad – guess I just didn’t appreciate him getting too cozy with you,” He shrugs.

With that, you couldn’t help but feel a little irritated also.

Running a hand through your hair, you pause for a moment to think of what to say, “He was just talking to me,” You state, “There’s nothing wrong with that, especially considering I was alone almost the whole night,” You went on, turning away for a second. You quickly regret your words since he didn’t do anything wrong, but you didn’t know how to recover from it.

“Then you could have went to me, (Y/N), I would have gladly stayed by you all evening,”

“I’m sure those girl  _friends_  of yours wouldn’t have been happy with that, though,” You grumble, cracking your knuckles – an unconscious thing you do when you were annoyed.

Leon’s face knits with confusion, leaning away slightly. “Ashley? Jordan? Sam?” He lists – names, you assumed, belonged to the harpies who practically undressed him with their eyes. “They’re my friends from academy,”

You shake your head, acquiescent, knowing there was no point in arguing about it – you weren’t going to see eye-to-eye on this one. “Maybe,” You simply say, itching to call the bartender over to have your drink refilled.

Leon huffs, his leg bouncing under the bar top.

A cloud of tense silence passes over you both and you hate the ugly feeling festering in the pit of your stomach. Out of all the rare times you and him could have these less-than wonderful moments, it had to be here and now – in a bar with his drunk friends and classmates a week away before he leaves for another city.

“Excuse me,” You pardon yourself, the pang in your chest needing some nursing with a moment alone. Your eyes stick to the ground as you get up from where you were sitting. 

You wobbled as you did so and you weren’t sure if it was because of how long you were seated or if the copious amount of whiskey in your system was finally catching up to you.

Regardless, you head towards the restroom, squeezing between jubilant bodies that blocked your path. You were able to make it inside of your destination just as the first round of tears came knocking.

Disconsolate, you lean on the porcelain white sink and grip its sides for support, letting whatever needed to fall, fall. You take some breaths.

You felt really bad – you shouldn’t have let your emotions take over because now you’ve ruined not only yours, but Leon’s night.  _Especially_  Leon’s night.

Your face creases at a new thought.

If you were already so affected by things like this, were you really prepared for a relationship? Especially one that would entail the difficulties of that of a long-distance one?

You shake your head with opposition, killing the idea as fast as you can. You stand upright and look at your flushed self in the large, square mirror, wanting to believe it was the alcohol in your body talking for you were beginning to feel the effects of it taking its toll.

Wiping at your eyes, you try to recompose yourself, taking one big gulp of air before deciding to head out and look for Leon, to apologize and to try turning the night around.

You weren’t going to let this evening end with you and him upset with another, you resolve with renewed purpose.

The moment you exit the restroom, you were greeted with Leon in front of you – Leon who had a look of unease and worry on his handsome face. Your heart skips at the sight of him and his does too when his gaze finally falls on you.

Not a moment later, you were both wrapped tightly in each other’s arms. You melt into him, your face buried in his broad chest and, despite the music, all you could focus on was his strong heartbeat. You close your eyes, leaning into him more, wanting to be in this moment as long as fate and time would allow you to. You hoped forever.

Leon holds onto your petite body with devotion, his taller frame towering over yours but finally at ease to have you where he wanted you all night. With the utmost affectionate, he kisses the top of your head, letting his soft lips linger for a while before breaking away a tiny bit so he can look at you.

“I’m sorry for being such an idiot tonight,” He starts but you shake your head, knowing you were at the wrong.

“No, I should be apologizing. I was being petty, I shouldn’t have gone ‘moody Judy’ on you, I’m sorry for that,” You say with genuine remorse for this evening was not filled with the best happenings.

One of Leon’s large hands falls to your neck, rubbing comfortingly your bare skin. “I shouldn’t have given you a reason to go ‘moody Judy’ then. Maybe I don’t recognize why you were upset with me being with the girls, but I promise to be more sensitive,” He tells you.

You sigh with content as he cups your cheek, leaning into his touch that you loved so much. You hold it there, basking in the moment before speaking. This time, you grin a bit, definitely feeling better knowing that you two were okay.

“I turned into a green-eyed monster of jealousy,” You joke although speaking the truth, tucking your hair behind your right ear. He chuckles, tilting his head. “I did too,” He admits, and you understand what he meant.

Playful, he looks around, his beautiful blue eyes still bright even if where you both were, the corner outside of the bathroom, was dark.

“I should go find Brody later and apologize,” He thinks out loud and you giggle with a nod of approval, enveloping yourself around his body again for it was home to you.

“But before that-“ He pauses, holding your shoulders and creating a distance between you both. You pout at the loss of contact but seeing Leon now looking a little nervous made your brows furrow.

“-I’ve got to ask you something,” He finishes. Leon smiles at you tenderly but the underlying jitters in his tone was palpable, “I was, uh, actually planning to ask you this after tonight,” He confesses, “But I think right now is the best moment to do it,”

You remain mute, wanting him continue, but your heart had already started to hammer against your warm chest.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Your eyes widen but so did the smile you were wearing - practically reaching from ear-to-ear. With your breath hitching in your throat, your joy and giddiness erupts, unable to be controlled or concealed. 

It was an indescribable feeling of bliss, really. You were elated, this moment right here definitely going down as one of the happiest ones you’ll remember in years.

Instead of a verbal answer, you move towards your boyfriend, wholeheartedly laughing as you take his smooth face in your hands and kissing him with all the love your overjoyed heart can muster. 

Leon smiles into it, holding you very close, his whole being feeling like it was floating. “I take it as a yes then?” He teases you and you bite down on his bottom lip alluringly, making his pulse jump.

Despite all that’s happened tonight, your evening just turned perfect.


End file.
